


Less Than

by Shadowpuff



Series: 30 Day Kara Challenge [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Hatred, Hidden Agenda, Kara knows her worth, Kryptonian Biology, Loathing, Respect people, Self-Worth, Sexism, Xenophobia, people are people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: Prompt: 5 Things that Irritate you about the opposite sex/same-sexSummary: 5 men that saw Kara as less than what she was and one that lied.
Series: 30 Day Kara Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Less Than

**Author's Note:**

> Series: 30 Day Kara Challenge  
> Title: Less Than  
> Fandom: Supergirl (2015)  
> Rating: G  
> Parings: Canon  
> Characters: Kara, Non, Morgan Edge, President Baker, Ben Lockwood, Lex, William Dey  
> Prompt: 5 Things that Irritate you about the opposite sex/same-sex  
> Summary: 5 men that saw Kara as less than what she was and one that lied.  
> Note*I chose men because a lot of Kara’s male enemies are assholes to her. And there is always a specific reason for it.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl

Non's always treated her like a child- no, not really a child, someone that was naive and sheltered and stupid to the world around her. Its years later, after living on Earth for a while to realize he wasn't far off. She was sheltered. She was naïve, but she strived to grow past that.

Non didn’t see it. He still treated her like that when they reunited on Earth. He still acted like she doesn't know what she's doing.

He saw her as a child- calls her a child constantly and she hates it. Hates being seen as less than what she was.

In the end, it was his downfall, treating her- seeing her as less of a treat than she is...

(She wonders sometimes. He must have known- he had to know that female Kryptonians absorb and release solar energy at a higher rate than males. Why would he fight her using heat vision? Was he that arrogant? To believe her that weak that he would win even fighting her with a disadvantage-

If he had fought her hand to hand, if he actually used the military training he accumulated over the decades... He would have won.)

00000

Morgan Edge was a misogynistic asshole. He also treated her less than what she was. But he believed it was her gender that disadvantaged her. And he wasn't just like that with her, but every woman he came into contact with.

She didn't know how Lena did it, interacting with those old men that believed woman were only good for obeying them.

He taunted her once, told her wasn't capable of feeling hate- but he wasn't talking about hate, not really. He believes because Kara was a woman she wouldn’t be able to do what needed to be done. Like it was her femininity that held her back.

(Kara knows she too kind sometimes, too gentle, too forgiving, too hopeful. But that had nothing to do with her gender- and all to do with herself. After Krypton- after the guilt of surviving when so many had died... She had to be kind to herself, had to forgive herself, had to be hopeful for the future. It took years and now it's part of her. And no matter what he or anyone thinks... It's not a disadvantage.)

He calls her sweetheart and it demeans her. As a woman, as a person, as a hero... She almost throws him out the window.

But that was what RedK Kara would have done- it still whispers in her ear. But she wouldn’t compromise her ideas for someone who wasn't worth it.

00000

Lockwood and Baker hated her race... Hated any race that wasn't human. They didn't see them as people- didn't see them as someone that had the right to live and survive.

She spoke to Lockwood's son, George once, after everything on Shelley Island happened. The boy told her the story of his father's descent into the man he became. He told her how his grandfather lost work because people switch over to Nth metal steel. How they lost everything to Daxamites and Reign. He tried to make her see his father's side of the story, but it didn't change anything.

Kara told him she knew what it was like to lose everything, to have her whole world change and the need to adapt. Lockwood saw America's history repeating itself. When white people came to invade and conquer the new land-

(George interrupts her here- tell her the men were explores and that they discovered the new world. But she asked him: If these men came in peace, why did they strip the rights of the Native-Americans, why was the land stole from those people? Why are Native-Americans not treated like the true owners of the continent?)

Lockwood saw history repeat itself, with them being to ones that were to be destroyed- but he was wrong. The white men forced their way of life- their culture onto the native people. Aliens try to adapt to the world they were in. The white men came for wealth- they weren’t satisfied with the land they had, they wanted more. Aliens come before they were running away from was, from poverty, form some kind of form of conflict. They came to the planet- not just America, but the planet as a whole, to survive- just to survive.

Baker told her plainly in her face that he didn’t see aliens as people-

_“…donors are asking how can we tolerate this in a government that is supposed to be for the people.” Baker said, waving around the newspaper in his hands._

_“That meant to imply that aliens aren't?” Kara asked, hoping to give him a chance to correct himself._

_“Aren't what?” Baker said, not even realizing what he said wrong._

_“People, sir,” Kara said, trying to show respect and hoping to get it in return- despite knowing the answer._

_“Of course not.”_

He had said it such a matter of fact manner that there was no question to what he believed.

She wasn’t a person to him- she was a tool to be used.

He tries to pretty it up- tells her she should be above others, that like her his family was also in danger- but unlike him, she didn’t have secret service to protect the people she loved.

He couldn’t see that-

00000

Lex always confused her. 

He spoke about Kryptonians like they were gods. He’s even called them that on occasion.

But his hatred for them…

Lex loathed Kryptonians, more so then another race outside Humans. Even someone like Red Daughter- like Linda, who didn’t even know who or what she was. He loathed her. He used her, carved her into an image of himself.

He loathed Kryptonians so much that he was planning to kill everyone on Argo, just because he wanted to kill Superman. He was willing to sacrifice men, women, and children- people who didn’t even know who he was- to kill one man…

All because Kal was, to Lex, a god.

Kara sees his superiority complex- he need to be better, more powerful than everyone. His need to control and have and have. But it wasn’t just toxic to him, but to everyone he came into contact with.

He saw everyone beneath him. He saw everyone as less than him.

00000

If there was one thing Kara was proud of it was her work as a journalist. It was work she did without powers she didn’t earn- with maybe a bit of help from them. It was work she did without needing to use her advance knowledge from Krypton.

As a journalist, she was just Kara Danvers. She accomplished everything though her will and abilities she learned over the years of her life. She made mistakes, she got better- she worked at being where she was.

And then William Dey arrived and insulated all of it. Her choice in stories. How she presented them. Her need to be a positive force- her need to tell people the truth. Her writing in general- everything was subpar to him.

Everything she was- everything she build herself into… and she’s told it wasn’t good- she wasn’t good enough.

It was different with William. Because he wasn’t talking to someone he knew as a child. He wasn’t talking to a woman or an alien. He wasn’t talking to Supergirl-

He was talking to Kara Danvers.

And she didn’t know why. She didn’t know what about her he hated so much- what about her wasn’t enough.

And it hurt.

Learning the truth- hearing the truth was like a balm to the soul. It was validation-

“I don't doubt that you can take care of everything you set your mind to,” William told her and she wasn’t sure how to respond, what to think…

He spoke with such conviction, such honesty- and the way he looked at her…

It was like he saw her for what she really was.

Saw her worth as a person.

**Author's Note:**

> -After ‘Brain and Brawn’, I went back and looked at all the scenes with William and Kara throughout S05 and I’m actually starting to like William. While I still don’t like how he was introduced and while I’m still on the edge concerning Kara and William’s romance- mainly because I have little trust in the writers- I do acknowledge that William as a person is great. That his character is good. If I met him in real life, I would like him.


End file.
